It is conventional to provide a tamper-indicating closure that includes a band frangibly connected to the closure skirt and wing-shaped elements extending inwardly from the tamper band for engagement with a bead on a container finish. The wings are flat and flexibly connected to the inner surface of the band along lines that are disposed at a clockwise or positive angle with respect to the axis of the skirt as viewed from inside the skirt. Such wing-type tamper-indicating closures conventionally are fabricated in molds using a straight stripping demolding action rather than an unthreading action.
Although the wing-type tamper-indicating closures of the prior art have been employed for bead-type packages such as carbonated beverage packages, the wing-type tamper indicating closures of the prior art are not well suited for use in combination with containers having ratchet-type tamper indicating means on the container finish. Nor are the closures of the prior art well-suited for fabrication in an injection molding operation of the type in which it is necessary to unthread the closure from the mold core, as opposed to merely axially stripping the closure from the mold core. In such manufacturing applications, positive angle wings on the tamper band are folded and permanently deformed as the closure is unthreaded from the mold core. One object of the present invention is to provide a closure and method of manufacture in which wing-type tamper elements are molded onto the inside of the tamper band in a molding operation in which the closure is unthreaded from the mold core, and in which the wing elements are not distorted or permanently depressed as the core is unthreaded from the closure. Another object of the present invention is to provide a tamper-indicating package that includes such a closure, and a container for use in combination with such a closure in a tamper-indicating package.